Talk:Boggart
Wouldn't Mad Eye Moody be able to see what a boggart actually'looked like seeing as he had his magical eye ? Surely he'd see it and because it didn't know he was looking at it, it would not take a form ? Tell me what you think. Snoops619 :I think that's been a wonderment of the HP community since the book was released. Personally, I think that the Boggart ''knew that Mad-Eye could see him with the magic eye, and became what Mad-Eye feared. Mad-Eye, being who he was, simply ignored it. - [[User:Cavalier One|'''Cavalier One]](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 21:26, 8 December 2007 (UTC) What do you think a guy like Mad-Eye feared ? People not showing CONSTANT VIGILANCE! =P Alex Scamander 14:27, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I have questioned this for years, and I think I finally have it. =***In OotP, Molly has Moody look in a drawing room desk to see if what is inside is, as she suspects, a boggart. Moody looks up with his magical eye, scans the room, finds the desk, and confirms that it is a boggart.*** ***This has been a stressful scene for me for the past four years. According to Lupin in PoA, no one knows a boggart's true form, as it changes before anyone can see it. There have been many theories as to the OotP scene, including Moody seeing his worst fear, to seeing the last form the boggart had, to him seeing the boggart's actual form. But how?*** ***Here's how: Lupin was in the Order the last time with Moody. However, he (Moody) hadn't had the magical eye at the time. (GoF, The Pensieve-Moody didn't have the eye at Karkaroff's trial. This happened after Voldemort's downfall.) So, it is a strong possibility that the Order separated around this time, meaning Moody got the eye AFTER he had last seen Lupin. Therefore, Lupin wouldn't know Moody's eye was even there, much less able to see through solid wall. That means that at the time Lupin told the class nobody could see the boggart's true form, he hadn't known any different.*** ***All canon seems to fit, and I have no idea what Moody saw when he looked at it, but this is my new theory. Let me know what you think.*** - Kevin Nails = Question The two separate tables for people's boggarts is a bit confusing. The first table that table that appears has padma patil's fear as being the giant snake, but as she is Ravenclaw in the book, her fear was never mentioned, and in the movie, which would be the next highest cannon source I thought it was her sister that was given that fear and although Padma is there, she doesn't take a turn, in the lego game Padma has the cobra/jack in a box, but I thought games were a lower source of cannon then the movie if it contradicts, and wouldn't that be a contradiction? --BachLynn23 13:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) It contradicts nothing. Padma's boggart is not revealed in the books, nor is it in the films. So the game is canon. --Rodolphus 13:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so then cannon is that the sisters had the same fear? Just checking, oh and what LV's, if the only place that says what his boggart turns into after the spell is cast is lego, and it turns into a dead harry potter, then isn't that cannon, because on the top table it's listed as unknown. Also, on the top table, what does lv gets a dummy mean exactly? I changed it to what it turns into in lego potter, where i wasn't aware that in either the movie or the books it's stated what his boggart turns into after the spell, but obviously I could be wrong, I just don't understand what getting a dummy means. --BachLynn23 14:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) HAHA! I'm not awake yet, ignore the whole sisters had the same fear/cannon question, I'm slow today, cannon is one is mummy one is cobra. I get it really I do, but the whole Voldemort, still unsure. --BachLynn23 14:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) A dummy is the british word for a pacifier, should make sense now, it means he gets a pacifier. 14:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Mostly, except for the lego characters i've played up against a boggart so far in the lego game for xbox 360 LV also becomes a baby with a "dummy". The top table is good, except some people are listed in it twice, like Padma and Seamus. And it seems to me like the second table could be cleaned up a little, like some of the people with LV fears for lego, it's not listed as to what lv turns into, but in the top table it is. --BachLynn23 14:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) "Known" boggarts Why are there so many unknown boggarts on a list of known boggarts. I think we should remove them as, otherwise, we might as well put every wizard/ witch on the list. -Smonocco 01:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) In lego harry potter years 1-4 with the exception of some of the main characters, most of the playable characters in the game have Voldemort as boggarts, and if nothing in higher cannon above the video games contradicts it, doesn't that make it canon? --BachLynn (Accio!) 01:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) No. Having all those people using the same boggart, is Riddikulus. ''Pun intended. In my opinion the unknowns should be removed. NavySealsGuy 21:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I think that someone should remove the Voldemort boggarts because it's not really canon unless if J.K. Rowling says it is. Lego Harry Potter was never intended to be canon and just because the books don't say that it isn't canon doesn't mean that it is canon. J.K. Rowling wasn't involved in the creation of the game, so in my opinion it isn't canon and should be removed from the list of "known" boggarts, especially since we don't know for sure whether that's true.Nerdycatlover516 (talk) 23:07, November 6, 2015 (UTC)Nerdycatlover516 Snape's Boggart With due respect to people's understanding of what "canon" is... Let's be honest and admit that there is no way Voldemort was Snape's boggart form. Far more likely, it was Lilly's dead body. Ideas, commits, questions? I know there is nothing really to back this up, save a conversation with Jo, but I bet it is. 03:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :None. The discussion pages are only for discussing changes to the article and the only thing that matters when it comes to the article is what we consider canon. So with all due respect to that, there can be no argument that for the purposes of the article, his boggart is Voldemort. ProfessorTofty 03:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) True form This is just a thought. Given that no one knows what a Boggart looks like when it's alone, and it is seen as a mist ball when it changes, I just thought that maybe it's true form is the ever-changing mist ball. Correct me if I'm wrong. -- 08:17, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Head In the infobox picture, it shows a ball of mist with a head inside it. Does this mean someone is scared of people, or is this an implication that a boggart is a being that looks like a human most of the time but will change into whatever frightens a person? Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:10, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Riddikulus results Do we actually know what the result of casting ''Riddikulus''is? Is the Boggart destroyed or simply disabled? —Phil | Talk 10:17, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, ''Riddikulus actually merely forces the boggart to take a humourous shape, it's laughter that affects it. Anyway, Lupin claims in Prisoner of Azkaban that laughter "really finishes a boggart", so I'm assuming death/destruction. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 16:24, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Boggarts can't die, though. My interpretation is that it makes the Boggart vanish, but it'll rematerialize late, good as new. (Although it may think twice about trying to scare you again.) Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 20:15, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Reference problem I have edited this article. In the section Famous Boggarts, the reference doesn't work. I don't get the problem. Can someone fix that? Or tell me how to do it? Also happened with the Dementor page (beginning). Bernardo Potter (talk) 02:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Voldy According to LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, absolutely everyone's boggarts (except those who were given in canon) are that of Lord Voldemort. And in the fourth book, Arthur Weasley says that Voldemort and the Death Eaters were "everyone's greatest fear". Combining these two together, is it okay to put "Lord Voldemort" for the unknown boggarts, unless a canon one is given for them? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:19, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, but I don't feel this is something we can really go with. The game may be able to get away with this excuse, for, excuse me, lack of creativity. And I'm willing to accept it per our canon policy for those characters where a boggart was actually shown. But for anyone else, not so much. Think about it. Sure, Voldemort is a fear, but isn't it interesting how when they actually got down to brass tacks in Professor Lupin's class in the book, nobody's boggart was Voldemort, not even Harry? Out of sight, out of mind. It's one thing to have a lingering fear of him in your mind from things you might have heard and read about. But to the kids at Hogwarts, up until his return, Voldemort is something that they've heard about and learned not to speak his name, but as far as they know, he's dead. And so their boggarts are something much more primal-- spiders and banshees and fear itself. Even for Professor Lupin, someone who worked against Voldemort in the original Order of the Phoenix, the fear his boggart expresses is not Voldemort, but the moon, a symbol of his fears of what could happen were he to transform into a werewolf, and this despite the fact that he's been taking the Wolfsbane Potion. And regarding what Arthur Weasley said, what he said specifically was to imagine coming home and seeing the Dark Mark-- "everyone's worst fear, the very worst." As we've seen with the case of Molly Weasley, this can express itself in various ways. The form her boggart took was not the frightening spectre of Lord Voldemort, but rather her children lying dead on the ground, one after the other. ProfessorTofty (talk) 06:06, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'm just gonna be bold and remove that gigantic row of Voldemort boggarts. It is obvious that Voldemort appearing as a boggart for every single LEGO character is to simplify the gameplay and not meant to be taken as canon. 16:51, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Indirectly confirmed boggarts The Bloomsbury Harry Potter website has a quiz titled "Who Is Your Hogwarts Best Friend?", in which you answer questions to align you with various Harry Potter characters. By viewing the page source while you take the quiz (or, to be specific, by using Google Chrome's "Inspect element" feature), you can see which answers correspond to which character. One of the questions is "What’s your greatest fear?" Even though the question doesn't mention Boggarts, can we extrapolate that since a Boggart takes the form of your worst fear that the indicated characters have those Boggarts? For reference, this would make: Luna - Nargles Neville - Professor Snape (canon) Draco - Facing the Dark Lord's displeasure Hagrid - Azkaban (possibly we should exclude this one. While this might indicate Hagrid's Boggart would be a Dementor like Harry, I personally think that would be too speculative.) Ron - Spiders (canon) Ginny - Basilisks Hermione - Being expelled from Hogwarts (not canon, but fairly close to her canon Boggart) Harry - Fear itself (canon, interpreted as a Dementor) -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:47, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see why we couldn't use this, and seeing how it overlaps fairly well with known canon just brings it home. We'd just have to take extra care to properly reference it, with an explaining note, however. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:19, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Worst fear of Voldemort What do you think Voldemort's worst fear is? It might be death as said by Albus Dumbledore in the sixth book or being defeated by another wizard. User:Informous Charm November 8 2015 :It's his own corpse. -- Saxon 22:13, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you for clearing that up Saxon. Informous Charm III (talk) 09:07, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, that's what a Boggart appeared as to a young Riddle. If this were a different Boggart and an older Voldemort, anything could happen. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 20:17, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Changing Boggarts? So a Boggart is someone's worst fear(s), right? What happens if a) they no longer fear the Boggart's form, and/or b) they grow to fear something else? Puppies, kittens, and the power of love! I'm Glitter Peace! (talk) 05:29, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :Presumably their boggart changes: do we have any instance of that in canon? —Phil | Talk 16:14, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :: This has been discussed elsewhere, and although I don't think there is an example from canon, the logic is that Harry must have had a different boggart before POA as he had no knowledge of a Dementor, or that Molly must have had a different boggart than her family dying before she was married or had kids. The boggart's appearance seems to attached to someone's current worst fears and so would change over time presumably. --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:42, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: One should also note that a Boggart isn't like a Patronus — it's a living being. (Well, technically non-being, but you know what I mean.) I imagine that specific Boggarts might give their own "interpretation" of someone's fear, just like some Boggarts decide to stick to one scary form rather than transform for everyone. ::: Let's take Ron — his greatest fear is spiders; all Boggarts would detect this; but where the canon Boggart turned into a giant spider to reflect this, another Boggart could very well have decided a swarm of tiny spiders, or just one, average-sized spider jumping out at thim, would have been a better rendition of that fear. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 20:20, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Etymology It seems to me the derivation may well be connected to the Irish Gaelic 'bagairt' meaning a threat. 20:00, March 8, 2017 (UTC)